ikkitousen_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyosho's Arc: Kyosho Academy vs. Joshu Academy
Kyosho's Arc: Kyosho Academy vs. Joshu Academy 'is the fictitious 57th episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the eighth episode of 'Ikkitousen: Cascading Conquerers. Summary Juniku was constantly strategizing Sousou's conquests left and right. After Choujuu's submission, many other schools in the north surrendered to Kyosho without putting up a fight, solidifying threats from there. Now, Juniku looked to take out Joshu Academy in the east. It was led by Kouso Touken, who used to bully Sousou in grade school and made him build up a hatred for Touken. Sousou was more than happy to declare war against him and decided to march immediately. Hearing of Sousou's march, Touken tried appealing to him with gifts and promises of submission, but Sousou wouldn't accept them. Fearing for his safety, Touken looked to other schools for assistance. Hakufu Sonsaku of Nanyo was too busy conquering Yoshu Academy and so Gentoku Ryuubi of Seito was his last resort. Touken sent his fighters Biho and Bijiku to remonstrate with Ryuubi to send aid. While those two were away, Sousou arrived in front of Joshu Academy and demanded that the students bring Touken out, tied and/or beaten and then he'd accept their submission. While all hope seemed lost, Biho and Bijiku arrived with Ekitoku Chouhi, Kancho Kochu, Shiryu Choun, and Yojo Bashoku. Kyosho fought the allied forces and ended up in a stand still. While Sousou worried about Seito's reinforcements, news came that Touken fell gravely ill and that the opposing fighters put up a strict defense. Juniku advised to scout the area to find any weak spots and, when the weak spot was found at the pool, Juniku advised Sousou to flood it and cause havoc amongst the Joshu and Seito fighters. Sousou agreed and ordered Bunen Chouryo and Bunken Gakushin to flood the pool. They succeeded and the school went into a panic. The Kyosho fighters advanced, broke their guard and took over the school. Unfortunately, Touken and the Seito fighters had vanished. Sousou inquired as to where they went and a scout reported that they had fled early with a few Joshu fighters back to Seito. Gakushin volunteered to pursue but Sousou thought that to be a waste of time and allowed them to escape. Thinking that Touken, the man who bullied him and treated himself like a superior, was now a weak sickly coward eased Sousou's anger and as he sat on the leaders seat in Joshu Academy, he thought of all the people he hurt and the people he was going to hurt. Appearing Characters Kyosho Academy * Moutoku Sousou * Bunro Juniku * Bunen Choryo * Bunken Gakushin Joshu Academy * Kouso Touken * Shichuu Bijiku * Shiho Biho * Kouyo Sonken * Enryu Chintou * Kanuu Chinkei Seito Academy * Ekitoku Chouhi * Shiryu Choun * Kancho Kochu * Yojo Bashoku Trivia * Shichuu Bijiku is the Japanese equivalent of Mi Zhu (stylename: Zizhong). * Shiho Biho is the Japanese equivalent of Mi Fang (stylename: Zifang). * Kouyo Sonken is the Japanese equivalent of Tao Qian (stylename: Gongyou). * Enryu Chintou is the Japanese equivalent of Chen Deng (stylename: Yuanlong). * Kanuu Chinkei is the Japanese equivalent of Chen Gui (stylename: Hanyu). * Joshu Academy is the Japanese equivalent of Xuzhou (Xu Province)